goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Comedy World: The Movie
THE COMEDY WORLD HAS ENEDED ON GOANIMATE*!!!!!!!!!!!!Comedy World: The Movie (also known as Zeus And Roxanne) is a 2001 american animated comedy action film directed by JJ Abrams and SonicComedian, produced by film actress Jennifer Aniston, and written by Brad Bird and C. Elbourn. This film is distributed by Columbia Pictures, and produced by Bad Robot, Cartoon Network Studios, and Klasky/Csupo. It was originally filmed and animated at Klasky/Csupo and GoAnimate animation units, with pre-production services at Bad Robot Productions on February 3, 2008, but now, it was released in cinemas on July 27 2001 Production Development The film centers around Blossom and her team as they discover that Citysville has threatened to destroy Townsville without warning. Plus, they have planned to erase Townsville from history, so Blossom is determined to travel back to the year 1999 and find Young Buttercup so she can make her decision. This makes this the Powerpuff Girls series finale, whereas there are no other Powerpuff Girls films in production. The film was originally planned to be the fifth sequel released unchronilogically, followed by what would have been the final produced Powerpuff Girls film, titled "Generations". However, due to the fifth film being the fourth produced PPG film, TjComedian announced at a press release in February 2012. "We have officially taken The Powerpuff Girls Movie 5: Generations out of our production-to do-list due to it being released unchronilogically, which no one has ever tried to do before. The fourth sequel of 2002's Powerpuff Girls Movie will now change its name from The PPG Movie 5 to Comedy World The Movie." The pre-production of the film began in June 11, 2007, when Brad Bird and C. Elbourn wrote the script for the movie, while SonicComedian, JJ Abrams, and Jennifer Aniston are directing and producing the film. Alvin Hung designed the characters, props, and locations based on GoAnimate, while Frans Vischer creates storyboads for the film. Animation The production of the GoAnimate film began on February 3, 2008, before it was released in 2001 CaybyJ, the animation director of the film, was in charge of animation production for the movie. CaybyJ animate the ending sequence for the film with script and storyboards that are the same story Zeus and roxanne ending of the mailman I will saying i movin ingredients The rest of the sequences are directed by CaybyJ, and animated by SonicComedian. The special effects are animated and directed by SonicComedian, and some of the CGI sequences and CGI shots from 2D sequences are animated at Industrial Light & Magic. Post Production Alvin Hung and Skywalker Sound did the sound effects for the film. Kevin MacLeod, C. Elbourn and Alvin Hung composed the score and songs for the film and it was recorded and mixed at the Sony Pictures Scoring Stage. The music was supervised by Bob Badami. The voice recording and text-to-speech voice editing are directed and supervised by SonicComedian and Alvin Hung. The voices are recorded and edited by the GoAnimate voice recording and editing staff. C. Elbourn and the imaging staff from Colorworks Digital Imaging remastered the image to make it look colorful. The main titles are designed by Prologue Films, compositing and imaging by Colorworks Digital Imaging, with the end titles by Scarlett Letters. The main on end titles are animated at DHX Media in Vancouver, British Columbia. The main on end titles are created with paper cut-out animation. The titles from the main on end title sequence are written by the staff from Scarlett Letters. Release When the film was created and released, it was premiered at the TCL Chinese Theatre at Hollywood, California on February 16 2001. On February 13 2001, the screenings of the film had been released worldwide starting in the United States. The worldwide home media release of the film was released on DVD, Blu-ray, Ultraviolet, and Digital Download on July 8, 2012. The Blu-ray 3D release of the film was released on Blu-ray 3D with an exclusive VHS and DVD Combo Pack on August 7, 2001. The Youtube and video on demand releases of the film are released on August 25, 2013. The Netflix and TV releases of the film are released in August 30, 2013. The theatrical re-release of the film was premiered in Regency Village Cinemas at Los Angeles, California on April 1, 2014. Category:Movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2001 films Category:2001 Films